


Derek is Totally in Charge Here

by 37Cats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37Cats/pseuds/37Cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Teen Wolf Kink Meme:</p><p>"Derek is the Alpha of his pack, making him the leader. And what Derek says goes, because he is the Alpha and that makes him in charge of everyone. So why does it feel like the human(s?) of his pack seem to have a bigger say in what goes on than him? Okay so letting them order what is on the pizza is one thing, because Stiles has good taste. And so Danny may have made a cleaning chart for the house, that was a good idea. But his pack is not whipped by their humans. Really.<br/>To sum up - Danny and Stiles make an epic team that rule the pack with an iron fist (and really big puppy dog eyes)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is Totally in Charge Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely lost the post for this prompt, so it never actually got on the meme.

There’s something twitching just on the edge of Derek’s senses, but he chooses to ignore it in favor of the (really good) coffee he’s currently clutching.  He hates to admit it, but giving in to Danny’s “I may have to be in your freaking wolf pack but I’m not going to drink shitty coffee” bitch fit may have been one of the best decisions he’s made, possibly ever.  (The first few times Danny pulled one of his “I may have to be in you’re freaking wolf pack but…” ultimatums Derek had tried to explain that, actually, Danny didn’t have to be in the freaking wolf pack, but now he just knuckles under.  There are only so many times a person can take Lydia Martin’s “you may be the stupidest person I have ever met” look before it starts to seriously grate.  Besides, Derek got tired of having to track Jackson down and pry him out of whatever hole he was sulking in.)

  
Derek takes a moment to just enjoy the atmosphere in the kitchen.  It’s a lazy morning after a night under the moon and his entire pack is here, filling the kitchen with low-level activity.  It reminds Derek of the old days, back when his family was still alive and everyone would gather for breakfast around the old, scarred kitchen table.  When he closes his eyes it’s almost like he’s transported back in time, before the long, dark, angry, fearful years he spent clinging to Laura.  But that kind of thinking only gets him down, and what he’s got now is just as good, even if his new pack is a bunch of hormonal, annoying teenagers.  

  
The house may still smell of new wood and the kitchen table may be from Ikea, but the people gathered around it are just as precious.  Derek hides a smile behind his coffee cup as he turns to watch them.  Jackson is sacked out at the kitchen table, mostly still asleep, head pillowed in his arms.  Stiles is surreptitiously stealing sips from his coffee mug, but that’s okay because he’s going to be heading off to spend the day with his dad, so the caffeine induced mania won’t be Derek’s problem.  Lydia is at the stove, scrubbed clean of make-up and the rabbit blood she got in her hair last night.  She’s overseeing the pancakes Danny is making and Danny is ignoring her.  Which is a good thing, she may excell at most things but Lydia is a shit cook.  Scott is sprawled in one of the chairs, arms around Allison’s waist and chin resting on her— wait, what?

  
Derek takes a mental tally of his pack and comes up with one more than there should be.  Allison Argent is definitely sitting there, at his kitchen table, peeling an orange and grinning at something Stiles has just said.  Derek walked right past her on his way to the coffee maker and didn’t even notice.  

  
He tries to control the flush of panic, redirects forcefully to anger, because that’s always worked before and puts his coffee cup down carefully.  At the table Jackson’s head pops up and he looks around the room, frowning in confusion.

  
“Allison,” he says, careful and low, and has the satisfaction of the room going silent, all eyes on him.  “I didn’t realize you had been invited.”

  
“What - dude, seriously?” Stiles stares like Derek has inexplicably gone insane, “you know how this works!  You all go out and howl at the moon and, like, kill innocent woodland creatures and the rest of us, who aren’t, uh, lycanthropically inclined, stay in and watch Gilmore Girls - even though that totally takes away my man card, but I’m, like, seriously outvoted here - ouch, Danny, that hurt! - And we eat crappy pizza and bond about the fact that we won’t be picking squirrel hair out of our teeth in the morning.  You do know this, right?  You leave us pizza money!  And rent the movies and everything!”

  
And, okay, Derek does know this.  Although to be fair, he rents the movies (and bought the hideously expensive entertainment system) because Stiles whined about it for three months and Derek finally gave in just to shut him up (this happens more than Derek likes to admit).  And he leaves the money because Danny pointed out that he and Stiles are both students and if Derek is going to insist they spend full-moon nights at the house then he might want to provide some incentive for them.

   
None of this explains Allison Argent sitting there giving him big doe eyes, Derek is almost absolutely sure of this.

  
“Pancakes.” Danny says, and shoves a heaped platter into Derek’s stomach.  He’s so busy juggling his coffee cup and the platter, and then attempting to settle a squabble between Jackson and Scott over the last sausage before it turns into a wrestling match (Stiles finally stops it short by grabbing the sausage and stuffing it into his own mouth, and proceeds to babble through the half chewed meat), that by the time it quiets enough for him to bring the Allison Argent issue back up again she’s already passing him the syrup.  

  
There is no way to recover after that.  He settles for glowering and snarling “this isn’t over.”

  
“Coffee?” Danny asks, and refills his mug before he can answer.


End file.
